1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to server technologies and more specifically to a method and apparatus for correlation of resource usage in a database tier to software instructions executing in other tiers of a multi tier application.
2. Related Art
Applications generally are divided into multiple tiers, with each tier providing a disparate and specific utility with appropriate interfaces for interfacing with other tiers. Different tiers in a multi tier application may be located on the same machine or on different machines connected through a network. An example of a multi tier application is a three-tier application in which a presentation tier provides user interfaces, a business logic tier implements the general computational aspects and a database tier provides a persistent storage for data.
It is often required to correlate the usage of resources (e.g., processor time, memory usage, number of accesses to persistent storage) in a database tier to specific software instructions executing in other tiers. For example, an administrator may wish to know the specific software modules that were executed to cause the usage of resources in processing each database operation such as a select query or a insert command in a database. By recognizing the (execution of) specific module, which caused the usage of resources, an administrator may be able to perform various management tasks such as load balancing across multiple servers, prioritization of resources to process the commands, etc.
One challenge with such correlation of usage of resources is each tier may potentially be executing on a different system (hardware unit) or across multiple systems, potentially implemented by different vendors. Due to such constraints, it may be challenging to determine the specific software instructions causing usage of specific resources in a database tier.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.